kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Saya Kimura
A "nekojita" much like Takumi Inui, Saya Kimura was a classmate of Mari and was tasked by their adoptive father Hanagata to guard one of the belts, just like Mari. She briefly wore the Delta Gear, and proved to be skilled in using it as she had instilled fear on Lucky Clover's Itsuro Takuma. It was shown that she wasn't affected by its addictive effects, although it may have activated some of her Orphenoch DNA, as she burst into flames when she died. Eventually, she found her way to the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning shop and worked part-time there. She waited to see what kind of person Takumi was before deciding to hand over the Delta Gear to him. But before she could, she fell ill due to the strain on suppressing the Delta Gear's influence and her Orphnoch DNA. Because she was too weak to move, she was killed by Aki Sawada just before she could transform into Delta to help Faiz and Kaixa. Kamen Rider 555: Lost World She was still alive when they received the mysterious blue rose that were sent anonymously to them. The Ryusei Alumnus tried to uncover who it was from and found out that if someone touches the flowers were either turned into ash, or became an Orphnoch. Saya were among those who became an Orphnoch. When they found out that the whole town also received the flowers, they tried calling Masato, who apparently thought Mihara was courting Mari. It is unknown if Saya was killed when they ran away from the rampaging Orphnochs as only Mihara was seen to have met with Masato and Mari before he was left to die by Kaixa. Kamen Rider Delta Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Delta. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episode 26 - 28 Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. See also